


one single yesterday

by Loafer_btw



Series: friends with a side of sexual attraction [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loafer_btw/pseuds/Loafer_btw
Summary: It's Anthony's last night in London.





	one single yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly porn, minimal plot, still very much fictional.

It’s Anthony’s last night in London. He is sitting at a bar of a sleek and trendy Japanese restaurant, located on an upper floor of one of the modern skyscrapers, looking out over an incredible view of London. It’s  a gorgeous evening; in a rare event for an English winter, the setting sun had managed to break through the cloudy overcast, bathing the city in a warm glow. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Dan and Phil by the window, taking pictures of each other, then trying to capture the sunset over the city’s major landmark in a selfie. He takes a sip of his drink, letting it warm him and ward off the stress he feels building due to the day of airports and long flights he has ahead. This trip to London has been memorable. Productivity with work related projects and successful meetings have left him feeling fulfilled and accomplished, proud of himself as an individual creator. He had gotten to reunite with friends and other Youtubers he didn’t get to see very often. And, of course, getting to spend his evenings intimately with Dan and Phil had been pleasant, to say the least.

 

He took another sip from his drink, feeling the warmth from drink mix in his belly with the anticipation for the evening ahead. The last few nights had all been lovely, all involving him and Dan and Phil naked in bed together, them indulging him in anything he had wanted to try. Last night had involved Phil fucking Dan while Anthony attempted to ride him, which had been fun while it lasted, even if it was messy and uncoordinated. When they weren’t in bed together, they were both still so physically affectionate, squeezing him close for kisses before he left the flat for the day, snuggling on the couch after dinner (which usually led to making out and grinding on the couch) or just light touches when they were near him, a quick squeeze on the shoulder or hip. It was a dangerous thing to get used to, he knew, because he doubted he would ever be intimate with two people at once like this again, and only one partner in the future meant just half of the kisses and cuddles he was currently receiving. He was getting spoiled for affection.

 

Dinner was fantastic, the restaurant had been almost perfect, but Anthony was still glad when they arrived back to the flat, hurrying into the elevator and out of the cold, huddling close. He rubs his hands together for warmth, and Phil reaches out and covers them with his own, squeezing gently, before the elevator dings on their floor and Phil laces their hands together and pulls them into the flat. Dan’s chattering about making some tea to warm up, and Phil hums in agreement, but Anthony doesn’t really want tea. The feeling of Phil’s hand in his own has something in his chest aching, and he wants more, he wants the feeling of closeness he’s become so accustomed to. Phil lets go of his hand to shrug off his jacket, Anthony and Dan following suit, and as Dan bustles off to the kitchen Anthony turns again to Phil, pressing him against the nearest wall, wrapping his arms around him. Phil hugs him back but frowns down at him.

 

“I’m ok.” Anthony says before Phil can ask, voice muffled by Phil’s chest. He looks up at Phil, smiling shyly. “Just. Let me, ok?” 

 

Phil’s face relaxes and he nods, bending down and kissing Anthony. Anthony presses back, trying to memorize the feeling of Phil’s mouth on his, before pulling away and running his fingers along the collar Phil’s shirt. “Can I?” he asks, and at Phil’s nod, starts undoing the little buttons at Phil’s neck and down his chest, slowly, savoring the pale skin revealed inch by inch. When he undoes the last button he drops to his knees, undoing the button on Phil jeans and pulling down the zipper. Phil helps him pull the jeans and his boxers down together, kicking them off so he’s standing in just his open shirt. Anthony’s eyes flicker up to Phil, who's got his lips between his teeth but he pushes his hips forward slightly, encouraging. Anthony has blown Phil before, but it’s daunting, because Phil is a lucky bastard who regularly gets phenomenal head from Dan, and Anthony knows his best effort is nothing compared to what Phil is used to. Phil seems to appreciate the effort anyways, hissing when Anthony licks him and then letting his head fall back against the wall with a grunt as Anthony focuses on suckling the head, using his hand to work the shaft.  He’s clumsy, concerned with not accidently using his teeth and not gagging around the size, trying to mimic what he likes, pressing his tongue against the tip and rubbing it against the slit. Phil gasps, reaching down and twisting his fingers into Anthony’s hair, eyes squeezed shut. Anthony has just pulled off with a gasp, forgetting to breath, when Dan walks in with a chuckle.

 

“Starting without me, are we?” He sets a mug of tea down and walks towards them, eyes roving appreciatively over both of them before locking on Phil, panting against the wall. Anthony stands and wipes a hand over his mouth before going to the tea Dan had brought and taking a large swallow, as Dan moves to kiss Phil, one had lazily pumping Phil’s cock. Dan says something into Phil’s ear that Anthony doesn’t catch but makes Phil giggle and shake his head. Dan steps away and beckons Anthony over. Anthony hooks his fingers into Dan’s jeans and lets Dan lick into his mouth, moaning quietly. Dan’s mouth is warm and tastes of tea, slightly floral, and Anthony presses them close together, feeling Dan’s hardness against his hip. He pushes his own hardness against Dan, just a gently thrust, and Dan hums against him before pulling away, eyes meeting Anthony’s. His expression is serious. He says, “Want you to fuck me.”

 

Anthony freezes, breath caught in his throat. He stares at Dan, eyes wide, speechless. It’s not that he doesn’t want to. He  _ does _ . He had told Dan he did, two days ago, when he was straddling Dan on the couch, fully clothed, grinding down onto him. “Wanna fuck you,” he had said, panting into Dan’s ears, and yes, he had meant it, but they had been exchanging a slew of filthy words, he hadn’t said it so it would actually happen, he had just been expressing a desire in the heat of the moment. He had thought nothing of it until later that day, when they were eating dinner, and Dan had asked him if he meant it. He had shrugged. “I mean, yeah? I would like to try.” 

 

Dan and Phil had glanced at each other before Dan cleared his throat, and had said. “Ok. We talked about it and, yeah, we can do that. I want to try, we both do. Just, wanted you to know, Phil’s the only one that’s ever… I mean, I’ve had  _ other  _ things in my ass, but he’s basically my one and only in that department.” Anthony had immediately tried to backtrack, apologizing, but they both waved his words away. “It’s fine, if you want to.” Dan had insisted. “It’s fine, if you want to try.”

 

Anthony, yes, wanted to try, but he wasn’t going to suggest it. Before then, he had felt as if he was operating well within the pre-established mysterious boundaries of this friends with benefits relationship they had, set by the men that came before him. To do something that no-one else had ever done, in this three-way arrangement and just to Dan personally, felt like he was stepping out of bounds. It felt like he had asked Dan to give away something that was special to him and Phil. It felt like he had asked Dan to cheat on Phil, in a way. He had put it out of his mind, but now.

 

Now, Dan was staring down at him, expectant, Phil at his shoulder, nodding eagerly. Anthony’s stomach flipped, tightened, and he founded himself nodding slowly, and Dan grinned, pulling him in to kiss him again before saying, “Bedroom?”

 

Anthony hadn’t been this nervous with them since their first time, in his house in LA. He took a deep breath, trying to ease the knots in his stomach and his eyes followed them both carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort or regret. Dan helped him out of his clothes before stripping naked himself and sprawling out onto the bed. Phil still hadn’t taken off his shirt. He was watching Anthony quietly as Anthony tried to busy himself, before he came up and wrapped his arms around him and pressed against Anthony’s back, turning so they were both facing Dan, who was already toying with himself, legs wide. “Don’t be nervous,” Phil whispered into Anthony’s neck, voice deep, before kissing along his shoulder, one cool hand reaching down to stroke Anthony back into hardness. “Dan can’t wait to have you in him.” Anthony shuddered, Phil’s words causing the heat to pool in his belly. “Do you want me to get him ready, or do you want to do it?”

 

Anthony breathed. His voice came out weak. “You can eat him out, I’ll finger him.” Both Dan and Phil made appreciative noises before Phil gave him one last stroke, stepping away to lay over Dan. Anthony relaxed as he took in the now familiar sight of Dan and Phil tangled together, and watched as Phil slides down Dan’s body, licking and sucking Dan’s cock before spreading Dan’s ass with his hands and pressing his tongue against Dan’s hole. Dan moaned immediately, gasping, before locking eyes with Anthony, and Anthony wanted to be the one who made Dan look like this, sweaty and loose, face slack with pleasure. 

 

Phil pulls away when Dan’s moans turn high pitched, desperate, and Dan whines at the lack of contact. Anthony swallows, reaching for the lube as he takes Phil’s spot between Dan’s legs. “He won’t need that much.” Phil says as Anthony coats his fingers. His hands tremble a little as he runs a finger over Dan’s hole. He hasn’t done this to a guy before, and a part of him thought this would be gross, but it’s not. Dan’s skin is soft and hot, and Anthony pushes one finger in, and Dan’s body opens easily around him, hot and slick from the lube, and Dan makes a low noise in his throat. Anthony is mesmerized by the sight of his finger disappearing into Dan, and almost as if in a trance, he thrusts it in, listening to the noises Dan was making for guidance. Phil leans over and whispers, “Put in another, try to do three.” and Anthony does, sliding in another finger slowly in with the first. Dan likes it, he thrusts up to meet Anthony’s hand, whining, and Anthony tries to remember what he likes when they do this to him but he can’t clearly.

 

“Another.” Dan gasps out, and Phil chuckles, running a hand through Dan’s hair. Anthony complies, and Dan goes still, hissing through his teeth and Anthony waits. He pulls back, slowly, and Dan shakes his head, trying to thrust back onto his fingers, and Anthony pushes back into him, harder than he should have, making Dan cry out. “Fuck yes, keep doing that.” Anthony thrusts again, not quite as hard, and again, and Dan starts moaning at earnest again, high and desperate. Anthony twists his fingers, watching Dan’s face carefully.

 

When the muscles in Dan’s stomach start twitching, Phil reaches out to still Anthony’s hand. “That’s good, he’s ready.”

 

Dan’s gasping, nodding, “Yes, yes, fuck yes, fuck me, Anthony, please-” and Anthony’s mind goes blank as he rolls a condom on and slowly, carefully, pushes into Dan. “Fuck,” Dan gasps, eyes wide and focused on where Anthony is disappearing into him. It feels incredible, tighter than any girl Anthony has ever been with, and Anthony has to concentrate on not losing control, to carefully ease his way into Dan’s body. When he bottoms out, he leans over Dan, bracing his arms by his head. Dan’s expression is somewhere between bliss and astonishment, staring back into Anthony’s eyes. 

 

“Are you ok?” Anthony asks. It comes out shaky. He knows, physically, that Dan is fine. His body is used to this, to stretching around a cock. Just not Anthony’s, or anyone’s other than Phils. 

 

“Yeah.” Dan whispers back. “Holy shit. Just...move. God, please.” Anthony feels Phil’s hand on his lower back, encouraging him, and he pulls out, slowly, before thrusting back in.

 

“Harder.” Dan and Phil say at once, and Anthony bites his lip, then pushes, hard, making Dan cry out, and begins fucking into him at earnest. Phil is saying something to him, spurring him on, and he holds onto Dan’s shoulders and concentrates on the sounds Dan’s making and trying to make him make more, thrusting as hard as he dares. He has a fleeting thought about changing positions, liking the idea of taking Dan from behind, but it disappears when Dan leans up to kiss him, moaning into his mouth. He’s getting close, they both are, and he closes his eyes and fucks hard into Dan, chasing the heat burning in him. Phil has moved so that he is kneeling next to Dan’s face, and Dan turns, taking Phil into his mouth, sucking and groaning around Phil’s cock. Anthony hears himself moaning, feels himself getting close, so close, hears Dan shout and feels the tell-tell spasms around his dick, before everything goes white, and he thrusts erratically into Dan, shouting, before collapsing onto his chest.

 

He lies there in bliss, listening as Phil grunts and Dan swallows his come, before he lifts up and pulls out of Dan, peeling the condom off and throwing it away. Dan is lying on his back, looking sated, Phil curled up next to him. Anthony cuddles against his other side, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

 

It hits him like a punch in the gut. He’s going to really fucking miss them. He squeezes Dan before reaching over to take hold of Phil’s hand, pulling it across Dan to give it a kiss. Phil pats the side of his face clumsily before mumbling, “Go to sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow.”

 

Anthony feels his chest tighten. He whispers back, “Yeah. Good night.”

  
  


~~~~~~

 

The next morning is weird. He gets up early, leaving Dan and Phil together in bed, showers and finishes packing his last few items. He makes coffee and toast and checks the time before calling a cab, and just as he’s wondering if it would be totally shitty of him to leave without having to say goodbye, Dan and Phil shuffle into the kitchen.

 

“Morning!” His phone beeps. “You guys are just in time, cab just got here.”

 

Phil yawned. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to oversleep. Let me help you carry your bags.”

 

The ride down the elevator is quiet, and the cabbie waiting downstairs is overly energetic. It hardly seems like any time at all before his stuff is in the trunk and he is facing Dan and Phil. He hesitates for a second before stepping forward, pulling them both into a tight hug. “Bye. Thanks for everything.”

 

They both squeeze him back before stepping away, and he climbs into the cab, waving, before driving away.

 

It’s not until he’s in line to board the plane that he gets a text from Dan.

 

“ _ Forgot to tell you. I’m renaming my vibe “The Padildo” in your honor” _

 

Anthony lets out a cackle, startling the couple in front of him. “ _ Hate you.” _

 

_ “<3” _

 

The next text doesn’t come until he is seated on the plane.

 

“ _ Miss you already.” _

 

Anthony smiles. “ _ You have no idea. See you soon.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I think...I think I've got this phanthony thing out of my system, y'all.


End file.
